Christmas for Dolls
by kyuuketsuneko
Summary: A collection of 2 one-shots I wrote surrounding Christmas   1 one-shot that further expanded on an event mentioned in the first one-shot 'Christmas for Dolls'. WARNING: Fluff  Fujisawa x Usaki and sort-of Shouta x Tamao.
1. Christmas for Dolls

WARNING: Implied Usaki x Fujisawa, but feel free to just consider them as very close friends.

[Mikoshiba Shouta: Christmas Eve]

With Tamao clinging onto his arm, they looked more like a couple than childhood friends. However, looking up at the giant Christmas tree and all of its fairy lights on a snowy night was about as romantic as the pair could get.

"Ne, Shou-chan?"

"Hm?"

"I'm cold."

"Here," he replied, handing over his scarf.

Tamao shook his head.

"If I take it, then you'll be cold."

"Then what about this?"

Shouta wrapped the scarf around both of them. Tamao blushed slightly as he clung onto the younger man.

Then the fireworks began.

[Shikibu Seiju: Christmas Eve part I]

Christmas Eve was undoubtedly Seiju's second-most-hated event of the year (the first being Halloween due to the Vice-Captain's fear of the paranormal). While happy couples filled the street, he tended to be stuck in his little apartment. The cold, empty place did nothing to stop him from thinking about his parents.

When was the last time he spent Christmas Eve with them? Was it a decade ago? Was it before that? He couldn't remember.

Sitting on the floor and leaning on the foot of the bed, Seiju stared at a dark patch on the ceiling. Maybe he should find the landlord and ask to get the pipes fixed again. He decided against it. He didn't feel like getting up.

Just as he was reaching for his sleeping pills, his doorbell rang.

[Toudou Usaki: Christmas Eve part I]

He had visited Iori.

He had finished reading all of his books.

And now the blonde had nothing to do.

As Usaki lacked all common sense, he was completely unaware of the tradition for Japanese couples to spend a romantic evening together on Christmas Eve. This, of course, resulted in him popping around to visit the only person he knew would be free on Christmas Eve.

Vice-Captain Shikibu Seiju.

[Shikibu Seiju & Toudou Usaki: Christmas Eve part II]

"Usagi-kun?"

"Did I come at a bad time?"

"No, of course not. By all means, come in."

"Thanks. I didn't really have much to do, so I thought maybe we could spend Christmas Eve together?"

"Oh? What did you used to do on Christmas Eve?" inquired Seiju, making the coffee.

"I used to just stay in the dorms with Fujisawa, who was my roommate back then. Sometimes I went to his place, other times we went out together…" he trailed off.

"I'm sorry for asking."

"No, it's not your fault. I just can't believe it… he was right there in front of me, but I couldn't save him. I couldn't save him. I couldn't save him..."

"It wasn't your fault. He was beyond help."

"No, he wasn't. If I had a little more time, I could've helped him. If I had just realised a little earlier, then he wouldn't have become like that. If I had just chased after him 'that time', then he wouldn't have had to die!"

"Sometimes, things just happen. You can't change that."

_Not that I can talk_, thought Seiju to himself.

"But if I had just gone after him…"

"Wait, Usagi-kun, what did you mean by 'that time'?"

"Well… actually, don't worry about it."

Seiju looked at him.

_Well, I guess it's better if I didn't pry._

[Mikoshiba Shouta: Christmas morning]

Being woken up by a pillow thrown in your face was not exactly the best way to start the day, but that was exactly how Shouta began his Christmas morning.

"Shou-chan! How did you know I've been wanting this book for ages?"

"Well, we're childhood friends. What _don't_ we know about each other?"

"True. Anyway, hurry up and get up already. I want you to open the present I got you!"

"Okay, okay, I'm getting up. Get out for a bit, I need to get dressed."

"Pft, you could just get changed in front of me. We're both men."

_Oh, the things you don't know about what two men could do…_

Shouta pulled his mind out of the gutter.

"Just wait outside for a bit."

"What, is it morning wood or something?"

Shouta groaned. Tamao gave a small giggle and left the room.

"You can tell me! I'm older than you, so I know all about it!" chirped Tamao from the other side of his door.

Shouta sighed and pulled on some decent pants.

When he opened his door, a box was waiting in the doorway. He picked it up and unwrapped it.

He stared at his present for a long time.

"Um, these are very nicely knitted socks. You wouldn't happen to have made them, would you?"

"Actually, I did make them. Do you like them?"

"It's… very bright yellow. And stripy pink."

"So?"

"It's... uh, nice."

"I knew you'd like it."

Shouta made a mental note to never let Tamao shop for clothes.

[Shikibu Seiju & Toudou Usaki: Christmas morning]

"Morning."

"Good morning, Usagi-kun. What time is it?"

"6 a.m., my normal waking time."

"Ah, I see."

"You shouldn't take so many sleeping pills."

"I can't help it; my tolerance for it is increasing."

"Don't overdose yourself," advised Usaki. For some reason, Seiju felt as if that piece of advice wasn't actually addressed to him.

"Thanks for keeping me company, I'll be leaving now. Sorry for suddenly dropping by."

"No problem. Feel free to drop by whenever you want to. In fact, I'd like you to drop by more often. Then maybe…"

"Maybe what?"

_Maybe I'll feel less lonely._

"I lost my train of thought."

~X~

I tried to write this piece as if I was just taking snapshots out of their lives, capturing random moments that hold so much yet so little meaning. I think I'll write another two pieces exploring the unspoken subjects between Seiju and Usaki, relating to their past (most of which I'll make up =D).


	2. That Time

WARNING: Mild Usaki x Fujisawa (in other words, fluffy Usaki x Fujisawa).

The word devastated couldn't even begin to describe the way Fujisawa felt when he found out about his sister. Without thinking, his feet guided him back to his room in the dorms.

"What's wrong, Fuji?" asked Usaki, his nose buried in a book.

"How did you know something was wrong? You haven't even looked up."

"I'm looking up now, aren't I?"

Usaki closed his book.

"You know, my eyesight has always been bad. When I used to live in the 'Ghetto', there was no way to get to an optometrist (much less find a pair of glasses) so I just had to make-do with the rest of my senses."

He patted the bit of the bed next to him. Fujisawa sat down as he was instructed.

"I could hear your tears hitting the floor."

"Eh-?"

Fujisawa brought his hands to his face. Indeed, his cheeks were wet and he saw small droplets on the floor at the doorway.

Usaki put his arm around his boyfriend, holding him gently.

"My sister…"

"Shh… don't think about anything. Just listen to my heartbeat and sleep."

"Mn."

[The next morning]

"Fuji?"

Usaki rubbed his eyes and looked at the empty bed. He had comforted Fujisawa until they had both fallen asleep, but the said man was nowhere to be seen. Usaki looked at his desk. There was a small piece of paper there.

_Dear Usagi-chan,_

_I'm sorry. I can't not think about it._

_Love,_

_Fuji._

The blonde crumpled the note.

"That idiot!"

He ran, throwing the door open in every classroom.

_Not here. Not here. Not here. Not here. Not here. Not here. Not here. Not here. Not here! Not here! Not here! NOT HERE! NOT HERE! WHERE THE HECK IS HE?_

Panting, he saw a shadow of a figure leaving the campus.

"FUJI!"

The figure turned, his face stained with tears.

"I'm sorry. Forget about me. Please… just let me go."

"Fuji? Don't do this! We can get through this together if you stay."

Fujisawa shook his head.

"It's too late. She's dead. There's no point being here anymore."

"Fuji…"

"Goodbye."

Usaki stood there, dumbstruck.

[Christmas Eve with Seiju]

"… If I had just chased after him 'that time', then he wouldn't have had to die…"

"Sometimes, things just happen. You can't change that."


	3. A Lonely Christmas

[The Christmas Eve before his parents were killed]

"Seiju, you can't open your presents yet."

"Why not, mummy?"

"Because it's not Christmas yet."

"But mummy!"

"How about we stay up and watch a movie? Then it'll be Christmas in no time. Remember, tomorrow, we're going out."

"Okay! But daddy's writing. Will he watch with us?"

"Of course. You're the most important thing to us. You're our treasure. That's why the 'ju' in your name means 'celebration'."

"YAY!"

[The Boxing Day after his parents were killed]

"Has he spoken yet?"

"Not a word. He looks like he's still in shock. We can't get through to him at all. He just curls up in a corner, shaking and smiling. He just doesn't stop."

"Poor thing, the incident must have sent him over the edge."

Shikibu Seiju had spent that Christmas alone. Separated from the other children due to his shock being extremely severe, he remained alone for another 6 months before the hospital deemed it safe for him to interact with other children. Shortly after meeting Mikoshiba Shouta at the hospital, he regained his ability to speak. However, the fear of being alone with something dark, overpowering and frightening never disappeared. This fear eventually led to his insomnia, fear of the supernatural and an insatiable desire to 'kill that night' so 'that morning' would come.


End file.
